Different Lives, Same Personality
by avatar-lover-07
Summary: The life of these teenagers we're pretty simple.. but thats all about to change
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**BASED ON THE WORLD OF AVATAR**

**This is a Story i thought of awhile back, these are just the characters of the story. **

**There are the main characters from the TV show plus extras that i created .**

**It is nothing like the TV show there was no war and there are new titles, not just the Avatar can bend all element (i have added elements aswel) the Avatar spiral Successor can awel, but other than that... enjoy**

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR ITS CHARACTERS **

**I DO OWN THE THE OTHER STUFF I MADE UP :/ **

**The Outcasts: Characters**

**Aang: **

Age: 15

Nation: Air Nomads

Bending: Avatar (Master of Airbending, Cyclonebending (next level of Airbending) Waterbending, Bloodbending (not usually used) Earthbending, Metalbending, Firebending)

Family: Santana (sister)

Personality: Bubbly, friendly, trustworthy, good sense of humour, family orientated, serious when necessary

Looks: brown hair, with blue arrow tattoos, tall, muscular, light skin, grey eyes (silver) very attractive

**Santana: **

Age: 18

Nation: Air Nomads

Bending: Avatar Spiral Successor = learns all element and is the avatar guide to the spiritual side of the avatar also if avatar is killed they take over until the next avatar is ready (Master of Airbending, Cyclonebending (next level of Airbending) Waterbending, Bloodbending (not usually used) Earthbending, Metalbending, Firebending, Lightning.) chi bloker, acrobatic, very flexible

Family: Aang (sister)

Personality: bubbly, friendly, great sense of humour, family orientated, quick thinking, smart, serious when necessary, takes charge in a crisis.

Looks: long brown hair (lower than waist, wavy) tallish, skinny, light skin, grey eyes (silver), very beautiful

**Ty Lee:**

Age: 16

Nation: Fire Nation

Bending: non-bender, chi blocker, acrobat, Kyoshi warrior, very flexible

Family: 6 identical sisters, one brother (not mention in story)

Personality: bubble, super friendly, ditzy, girly girl, good sense of humour

Looks: brown hair in plait, skinny, tallish, light skinned, purple/ grey eyes, very pretty

**Toph:**

Age: 15

Nation: Earth Kingdom

Bending: Earth Bending, Metal Bending

Family: The Bei-Fongs (not mention in story)

Personality: determined, strong, good sense of humour, good senses, independent

Looks: black hair down to middle of back (in pony tail, wavy thick), short, skinny, light skin, green pale eyes, pretty

**Zuko:**

Age: 17

Nation: Earth Kingdom

Bending: Firebending, swords

Family: Azula, Ozi, Usma

Personality: gloomy, soft on inside, family orientated

Looks: sae as in TV show (season 3)

**Mai:**

Age: 16

Nation: Fire Nation

Bending: Nonbender, weapons master- knifes and swords

Family: Mother, Father, Little Brother (not mentioned in story)

Personality: gloomy, soft on inside, strong,

Looks: same as TV show

**Suki:**

Age: 17

Nation: Earth Kingdom

Bending: Nonbender, Kyoshi warriors, very flexible, learning chi blocking

Family: not mentioned

Personality: bubbly, friendly, independent, strong, funny

Looks: same as TV show, hair longer (in ponytail down back)

**Yue:**

Age: 18

Nation: Water Tribe (Northern)

Bending: Nonbending, very fast and flexible

Family: not mention

Personality: friendly, good sense of humour, strong

Looks: same as TV show

**Lexi:**

Age: 17

Nation: Water Tribe (Northern)

Bending: Waterbending

Family: orphaned

Personality: happy positive, bubble, funny, friendly, family orientated

Looks: long blonde hair (down back in messy fishtail) tall, skinny, blue eyes, very pretty

**The Southern Water Tribe Royalty: Characters **

**Sokka:**

Age: 17

Nation: Water Tribe (southern, prince)

Bending: Nonbender; master swords man, boomerang

Family: Katara (sister), Hakoda (father)

Personality: funny, jokester, sarcastic, lazy, friendly

Looks: Same as TV show (season 3)

**Katara:**

Age: 16

Nation: Water Tribe (southern, princess)

Bending: master waterbender, bloodbender (not used)

Family: Sokka (brother), Hakoda (father)

Personality: motherly, friendly, nice, bubbly, family orientated, strong

Looks: Same as TV show (only instead of braid hair is down)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 the beginning **

**On with the story**

The Plan seemed simple at the time... Suki and Aang create a distraction while Mai, Yue, Ty Lee, Santana, Lexi, Zuko and Toph grab the supplies for the week, they had done this a million times, even in there sleep, nothing could possibly go wrong.

Anyway this wasn't just petty little teenage pranks (though it was fun to cause a little chaos in the town) it was for survival... Their survival plan as they called it (mainly ty lee idea) ... so really they weren't doing anything wrong...right.

Ever since these ragtag teams of teenagers met they had been inseparable, they were like one big family; they all loved eachother, and would never be separated, if one falls they all fell. Aang, who was the avatar and his older sister Santana, who was the avatars spiral successor ran away from home when they heard that the monks were going to separate them so aang could finish his training, even though i was hard to leave monk geasto, the thought of being separated was impossible, they were best friends, sibling, the first air nomads sibling in hundreds of year (sibling were not common in the air nomads) so they did the first thing that came to there head, they ran (with appa, mom and their gliders of course). Once they had made it to the fire nation they met ty lee, a fire nation girl how had joined the circus to get away from her family, she and Santana became instant friends (seriously it was really hard not to be friends with aang and santana they were adorable and so likeable) so she decided to join with one request, that they pick up her childhood friend mai, then mai aid she wouldn't leave without her boyfriend zuko, and zuko was happy to get away from his power crazed sister and father. from there they stopped at Kyoshi and quickly befriend Suki a Kyoshi warrior (who taught santana and ty lee everything she knew, mai wasn't really interested, from there they traveled the earth kingdom were they met toph who they quickly bonded with and she couldn't wait to leave her obsessive parents from there it was the northern water tribe where they met Lexi and Yue and the rest was history.

They never stay one place to long, because after a while of the "survival plan" the locals would catch on. Even though sometimes they were caught and locked up for thievery, they could easily bus out, like seriously who was a match for the avatar and his friends (more like family). But this town was no earth kingdom village with lest than a couple of hundred people, this was the great city of the south, the southern water tribe. This would be their hardest challenge yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Survival Plan**

Suki and Aang put there heads together to come up with a big enough distraction whilst the rest of them got into position, waiting for the signal. Second's later Aang's voice echoed though the city...

"Ladies and gentlemen, gather round, gather round and give it up for the amazing flexibility girl!" Aang called (as Suki waves and started doing flips and cartwheels)

"Great plan aang… dope" Santana thought sarcastically (as did the rest of the gang),

Well except ty lee who thought "ha! I'm way more flexible than that"

But much to everyone surprise it work! And the villagers were gathering around Suki and Aang.

It was go time!

Once Santana had spotted her target she grabbed Lexi by the arm pulling her onto roof of a near by hut (with aid from her airbending). Then both of them were running and jumping onto roofs getting closer to there target. Once Santana reach the edge of a roof that and was just above a food cart she grabbed Lexi's ankles and lowered her down onto the food stand. Lexi at once started packing her bag with all the food she could muster before giving Santana the signal to pull her up before anyone could notice her.

Zuko on the other hand grab Yue and toph (because she couldn't see to well on the ice) and pulled them down a side street while whispering instruction into their ears, they nodded and setted off to the close veggie stand. Zuko crawl under the stand out of sight with his bag opened and ready.

Then toph "accidently" bumped into the stand causing a few veggies to fall of which landed safely in the bag,

she apologues to the merchant and explain that she as blind and that she was trying to find her sister, that was Yue queue.

"Toph i told you not to wonder to far of, sorry about that sir" Yue said while she approached them

"That quite aright" he relied

They waved the merchant off and hastily setted out towards Aang and Suki with Zuko in tow

Ty lee and Mai set there sights of the cabbage stand. Mai got her knifes ready and ty lee setted out to the wall opposite the stand.

With one flick of the wrist mai knifes pinned the cabbages to the wall so quickly that no one even notice... well almost everyone

Ty lee was quick to act as she grabbed the cabbages and stared off towards the other… When something stopped her in her tracks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Cabbage Merchant**

"TYLEE!" ty-lee turned to see Santana yelling at her and pointing to the cabbage cart

"Oh no" she thought

"THIEVES THIEVES!" the cabbage merchant shouted out while he had a hold of mai wrists

All most imminently the police came rushing out

"Crap" thought the whole group of teenagers

"AANG GIVE ME A BOOST!" ty-lee shouted, almost seconds later she felt the air lift her off the ground and she went flipping into the cabbage cart. She quickly chi blocked the merchant grabbed mai just as the police were running over to her. .

Each teenager had police chasing after them; this was going to be a challenge.

Aang and Suki started making there way towards the front gate when they were surrendered by police, who waterbent there hands quickly together and grabbed them before Aang even had a chance of freeing them.

Zuko, Yue and toph were ambushed by about 20 officers and were quickly over run before they even knew what was happening.

ty lee and mai were jumping over guards left right and centre but the icy terrain made them both slip and crash into a nearby ice building and they were quickly caught

Lexi and Santana back flipped off the roof and saw there friends being captured

"well one falls we all fall" Lexi said simply

"Yep were going to jail" Santana replied

With in a matter of minutes they were all walking up the steps of the southern water tribes place handcuffed in metal cuffs.

"well at lest we get to see the place" ty lee said cheerfully

"always the optimist" zuko thought

"hey ty-lee" toph said

"Yeah"

"Shut up"

"Oh"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Place**

In the place the chief, prince and princess are waiting patiently for the morning announcements when suddenly, the chiefs' advisers master Bato busts into the room.

"Yes Bato" chief Hakoda answer simply whilst drinking his tea

"We have some criminals outside, who are waiting for your judgment"

This spark interest in the prince and princess aka Katara and Sokka.

'Okay send them in' Hakoda replied in an almost bored voice'

Katara and Sokka both straighten up when the doors open revealing a short girl with black hair hanging over her face and hands chained together being pushed in by one of the place guards.

'hey watch were your shoving i can hardly see anything in this ice!" she yelled at the guard

'Calm down Toph it not that bad here' said a boy with brown hair and blue arrows on his hands and head

'Speak to yourself its freezing here' said a Goth looking girl

'Your always cold Mai' said a girl with long brown hair and tattoos much like the other boy only around her slim stomach instead of her head and arms.

'Easy for you to say, Santana you're a firebender' said a girl dressed in pink from head to toe

'That is true' said a boy with a scar on his face

"your a firebender to Zuko" a girl with white hair said as she approached, the girl with the tattoos gave her a high five for her back up, well as good a high five as you can with cuffs on.

'Hey i never said i was cold' he grumbled

'Well then why don't you warm Mai up with your Firebending then huh Zuko?' another girl said while entering, she had long blonde hair tied back into a fishtail

'Firebending of looooove' joked another girl with brown hair in a pony tail

Everyone in the group shared a laugh except for Zuko and the Goth chick who was obviously was Mai, who were both red as a tomato.

'I don't think i have seen Zuko this red since Toph gave him a wedgie by pulling him up the flag pole" said the girl in pink

This made everyone laugh harder except for the boy with the tattoos

'Well easy for you say you weren't the one who had to help him pick it out!'

Everyone was now losing breath

"Aang what part if confidentiality don't you understand' Zuko said angrily to the boy, he just shrugged

Both Katara and Sokka gave each other a look as to say "these are criminals?" on the other hand the chief was getting impatient

"Silence!' he yelled

'Someone's a cranky pants' toph mumbled

'Shut up toph' aang whispered whilst elbowing her in the ribs

She just stuck her tongue out at him

"Now, you don't look like you're from around here so tell me your name, age and nation" chief Hakoda said

"Fine, I'm Toph, I'm 15 and I am from the Earth kingdom" she said while blowing her bangs out of her eyes

"I'm Aang, I'm 15 and I am a air nomad' he said while waving

'Mai, 16, fire nation' she said looking totally bored

'Come on lighten up Mai ' said the girl with the tattoos ' I am Santana, I'm 18 and I am a air nomad" she said with a grin and a small wave

"I'm ty-lee, I'm 16 and I am from the firenation; she said excitedly almost jumping for joy

'Zuko, 17, firenation" he said still slightly embarrassed

"I'm Yue, I'm 18 and I'm from the northern water tribe" she said with a little wave

"I'm Lexi, I'm 17 and I from the Northern water tribe too" she said smiling

'And I'm Suki, I'm 17 and I'm from the earth kingdom; said while winking at Sokka


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Introductions Are In Order**

Everything was silent for a few minutes while Bato took down the "criminals" details.

Each of the teenagers were avoiding eye contact and fiddling with there cuffs, and Sokka and Katara were letting everything sink in, when something hit Katara.

"Wait!" she almost yelled, causing everyone to look at her "you" she said pointing to Santana.

"The names Santana, if you were listening" she interrupted.

"Right... Santana you said you were an air nomad but she" she pointed to Ty-lee "said you were a firebender"

"Both those statements are true"

"But that's impossible"

"No it quite possible" Toph interrupted. Everyone gave her a quizzical look even though she was blind. "You See, right this second you are looking at the most powerful benders in the entire universe!"

"Yeaah... So powerful you ended up in jail!" Sokka said sarcastically

"We're not in jail yet" Toph shot back

"No seriously we are!" Ty-lee steeped in "here let **me **explain."

"Oh great" Mai grumbled

"See Toph there, she blind" Toph waved her hands over her eyes "yet she is the greatest earth bender in the world, she can even bend metal"

Toph broke her cuffs to demonstrate, her wrist we quickly waterbender together to stop her from "Escaping", Toph just rolled her eyes

"And Mai, she a knife and dagger master! She can pin a fly to a wall…with out killing it!"

Mai shot a dagger out of her sleeve and pinned a fly to the wall.

"Zuko there, he was a master firebender at age 14, and he has started working on lightening"

He just shrugged

"Yue, she runs so fast and is so agile you would swear she was an air bender!"

Yue just did a small wave

"Lexi there she was a master waterbender at age 15, she once made a wave so big that it wipe out like 50 police officers!"

Lexi turn red when everyone stared at her

"And Suki down there, she is a Kyoshi warrior, and chi bloker in progress, she awesome, she ambushed 10 men without breaking a sweat!"

Suki just winked at Sokka again

"Okay... We get it your powerfu..." Hakoda started with a slight sarcastic tone

"WAIT... I'm not finished!" Ty-lee almost shouted

Hakoda look a little taken back at first but then gestured for her to go on.

"Okay as i was saying, then there me! He-he! I'm an acrobat and a chi blocker!" after seeing the confused look on her face she continued "you know when you temperedly paralyse them and take there bending away!"

"You take there bending away and paralyse them?!" Sokka squeaked

"Temperedly" she said in a "matter of factly" tone.

Everything was silent again until Katara spoke up "what about them?" she said pointing to Aang and Santana

"Oh silly me almost forgot! He-he"

"Oh gee thanks Ty-lee" Santana said sarcastically

Ty-lee just continued "that's Santana; she's the avatar spiral successor! And master of all 10 elements!"

"That's impossible there only 4 elements!" Hakoda said quite annoyed

"Well really the other six bending are spin offs" they look at her with confused face so she explained more "well you guys know water, earth, fire, air but there's also Bloodbending, Metalbending, lighting, Cyclonebending, sand bending and energy bending.

"That's amazing" Katara blurted out before getting a stern look from her father

"These kids are criminals and your calling her bending amazing!?"

"Sorry father" she slouched back into her seat, but Santana shot her a big smile to say thanks, she slightly smiled back.

"hey dont talk to my best friend like that! she is amazing!" Ty-lee almost shouted "how many people do you know that can bending 10 things! Seriously, she has taken on a single army single handily!"

"Ty-lee! its okay" Santana smiled and gestured her to finish

She nodded in response "and lastly there Aang... Avatar in training"

The room was filed with gasps of shock from the guards, princess, prince and even the chief. Aang just did a small wave, whist looking quite embarrassed.

Hakoda recovered from the news first, "well in any case you all did commit crimes, and are here by sentence to ja…."

"I don't think we on the same page" Mai interrupted

"What?" Katara asked

"We have no intention of going to jail…" Toph spoke calmly, with a mischievous grin on her face.

"It doesn't matter what you intend to do..." Hakoda started

"Oh well, you don't know us very well do you?" Toph's face turned serious "SANTANA NOW!"

The last thing they saw was Santana's cuffs fall to the ground and her hands clap together and smoke instantly covering the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Runaways:**

"I feel kind of bad about what we did" Santana said breaking the uncomfortable silence that hanged over the cave they hid in

"Me too" Aang spoke glumly

"Of course you to would say that, guru goodie goodies" Toph spat

"We're monks, not gurus" Santana shot back

"Guys calm down; we need to think of a plan" Suki spoke (she had always been the most reasonable of the group)

No one spoke for a while

"How about we build a tunnel underground using Lexi and Santana's waterbending!" Ty-lee squeak (she was always the most optimistic)

"Appa hates tunnels" Aang pointed out

"Oh yeah... right, okay how about w…"

"Ty-lee shut up we don't want to here your ridicules theories when we can just wait until dark and then fly outa here" Toph said, sarcasm dripping in her voice (she had always been the sarcastic one)

"There gonna have guards everywhere looking for us, I don't think they will stop looking just because it night time" Suki stated

"Well if they see us we just fight them! Seriously we have The Avatar and the Avatar's spiral successor on our side, no one could beat us!" Toph almost yelled

"I'm still in training' Aang stated

"And I'm against violence" Santana pointed out

"Oh right… forgot you guys were air benders" Toph sarcastically stated

"What's that supposed to mean!" Santana yelled

"Nothing... just that you to are scaredy' lion cats"

"WHAT!?" Santana and Aang yelled in sync

"Toph seriously shut up, we don't want Aang to go all avatar state and gives us away" mai spoke, almost no emotion in her voice

"What I'm just stating the obvious" Toph whispered under her breath, Santana shot her a glare.

"Anyway… if we don't get outa here soon, I'm going to stave to death" Lexi said

"Well we have 2 options 1 is….." Suki started

"Wait, did you here that" Santana whispered

"No…" every one spoke

"SHUSH!" I think someone's out there"

Everyone was silence, when Santana opened her mouth to speak she was cut of when a wooden cuff came flying out and grabbed her by the wrist pulling her out of the cave. Everyone looked around when 6 more wooden cuffs came flying out catching them before they had a chance to get into there fighting positions; the last thing they remember was seeing the city lights.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Back to the Place**

****Lexi's eyes started to slowly open the cold floor burning into her numb cheek, she slowly lifted her self off the ground, when she was about to rub her eyes she realised that they were cuffed her behide her back, she was confused at first but once she looked around at her friends who were all still on the ground, memories from last night came flooding back. She shot up and went to Zuko who was closest to her and nudged him until he starting groaning. once she was sure he was getting up she went to the next person.

"Wha... What happened?" Zuko mumbled, seconds later he shot up "damn do you think they found us?"

"Naa..." Lexi answered sarcastically moving to Mai, Zuko just shot her a glare

Almost everyone was up groggily looking around, blinking and yawning. Lexi then moved to Santana who was in the corner and started to nudge her.

"Aah... Five more minutes" she said, but then Lexi stamped on the floor and the snow from the roof fell on her she shot straight up" I'm up okay!" she yelled.

"Good everyone's up are you all okay?" Lexi asked, there were a few murmured yes and yeah.

"Oh crap" Santana said, everyone looked at her but she was examining her top "I got blood on my top!"

"Here let me see" Lexi walked up to her and examined the back of her head shifting her long dark hair out of her way and saw a big gash near her neck with dried up blood around it " well its not to deep, I can heal it once we get these cuffs off, does it hurt"

"Naa, I'm more distressed about my top" Santana said, Lexi just groaned

"Hey what's with these cuff, I can break them" Toph asked

"There wooden" Aang stated

"Hey wait, I saw them flying though the air like someone was bending them, i don't know about you guys by I don't know of anyone who can bend wood" Suki stated

"Naa, I saw them, they were incased in ice and once they were wrapped around our wrist they used the line attach to pull us to them" Santana said nonchalantly

"I didn't even get a good look at them, how did you?" Ty-lee asked

"I didn't see them but I felt the ice break over my wrist" she replied which earned a few murmured oh and ahs.

"Why are we talking about how we got caught, we should be focusing on how we are suppose to escape!" Toph said whist blowing on her bangs.

"Yeah Toph's right" Mai said

"Okay than we are going to have to find some way out of these cuffs" Yue said whilst trying to inspect her cuff that were behide her back.

Before any of them could reply a bunch of guards came in with Chief Hakoda prince Sokka and princess Katara.

" arr finally awake I see" Hakoda replied smugly, none of the teenagers meet his gaze " now you see what happens when you try and runaway, you end up here, do you like our new **wooden** cuffs?" he said putting emphasis on the word wooden

"No not really they are a little uncomfortable" Ty-lee stated

"Ty-lee" Toph asked

"Yeah uh!"

,

"Shut up"

"Oh."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: : the negotiation **

"Toph stop being mean to Ty-lee, you know she sensitive" Mai teased

"I'm not sensitive!" Ty-lee shot back

"That what a sensitive person would say" Zuko added

"Of course you would side with Mai…" Toph mumbled

"What's that suppose to mean!" Zuko asked shotting her a glare

"Nothing, nothing just that you to are… uh um what's the word?" Toph teased

"In looooove" Suki added making everyone giggle except for Mai, Zuko (who were both red as tomatoes) and Aang and Santana who were looking directly at Hakoda.

"ENOUGH" Hakoda shouted

"Okay, okay" Toph said while recovering from her laughter "what are you going to do with us now cranky pants, lock us in jail" Hakoda just shot her a glare

"No were not going to lock you up in this cell"

"What!?" Bato asked

"shush Bato, we going to put you under strict supervision from our guards for 4 months and then if you behave you will be banished from the southern water tribe" he stated, causing everyone in the room to give him confused stares "provided that the avatar and avatar spiral successor here talks to one of the spirits that have been theorising one of our local neighbourhoods."

"so wait let me get this straight, we get to stay here in this kick ass place, relax and care free for 4 month and than we get to leave and never come back to this ice hell!?" Toph asked

"Well yes provide that you behave, don't run away and your friends here help us out, or you will spend the rest of your lives in jail." He answered

"Hell yes!"

"Wait, don't Aang and I get a say in this, we are the one that would have to talk to this spirit"

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life in jail" Toph asked

"Well no….."

"Than its settle" Toph stated with a mischievous grin on her face


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Life at the Palace **

"How did the spirit talk go?" Suki asked Aang and Santana as they walked back into the place

"Eh you know" Santana stated as she slumped in one of the chairs next to Ty-lee

"Actuality we don't" Lexi said

"Oh right, well we talked they said that the villages need to stop polluting the water blah blah blah." Aang started

"What Aang is trying to say is" Santana said "we good, no more spirit attacks" she said smiling "lets have fun!"

"YES! Let's go penguin sledding!" Aang said while standing up

"YEAH lets go" Santana added, then all of the teenagers heard a sarcastic laugh and the sound of someone smacking someone's else head

"OW!"

"Who's there!?" Toph yelled, no answer "we can hear you breathing" still no answer, then everyone looked at Santana who melted the wall of ice to reveal prince and princess of the southern water tribe hiding behide the now melted snow.

"We're you spying on us!?" Zuko asked angrily

"No!" Sokka squeaked "we were arr... inspecting the wall" he replied earning another slap over the head from his sister.

"Okay then…" Aang said awkwardly

"Oh, Shut up Aang, you know nothing about interrogating people" Toph started then looked in the direction of Katara and Sokka "now you 2 whatever your names are..."

"Toph you cant treat royalty that way" Ty-lee said

"Pfft" Toph spit out while rolling her milky green eyes

"What Toph was trying to say was hi! I'm Ty-lee, that's Toph, Zuko, Mai, Yue, Suki, Lexi, Aang and Santana" Ty-lee added while smiling sweetly and pointing to each one of her friends.

"Uh we know your names, we were there in the court room" Katara said awkwardly

"Oh right… Yeaah so um what are your names" Ty-lee asked still smiling

"Um that's Katara and I'm Sokka" Sokka stated awkwardly

"Well pleasure to meet you Katara and sock" Yue added

"Not sock SOKKA!" he said while blushing while his sister just laughed

"So anyway with that out of the way, what do you guys want?" Suki asked

"What do you mean" Katara asked

"Well I just assumed that you wanted to ask us something since you were spying on us"

"Suki weren't you listening they were inspecting the wall, not spying" Ty-lee added which earnt a face palm form all her friends


End file.
